


Girls Night (plus Akechi)

by Kidcooper02



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi is a pretty girl, Akira is not helpful, Crossdressing, Other, Ryuji gets catfished, Sae is utterly confused, boys night, girls night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidcooper02/pseuds/Kidcooper02
Summary: Akechi doesn't get invited to Akira's sleepover so he hangs out with the female phantom thieves when they get a revenge scheme against the boys.Aka Ryuji unfortunately gets fucked over because Akira is Max knowledge





	Girls Night (plus Akechi)

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea me and my sister created. All for shits and giggles don't take too seriously

Akechi often stayed at Sae Niijima’s home. It wasn't because he would want to stay in the cold woman's company, the fact of company in general is what drawed him in. It beat staying at that lonely dormitory room, his thoughts constantly bombarding him with the words of his father. So, being alone on a couch with Sae and her sister close by, felt better.

He regretted this common decision today. It wasn't unusual for Akechi to stay over anymore, so he walked into the living room ready to relax, not expecting to see a group of teenage girls there. Of course not ordinary teenage girls, secretly they were phantom thieves, but strange nonetheless. He supposed he should've seen this coming as a teenage girl lives here, yet it was still a shock.

“Oh Akechi, I didn't know you'd be coming today,” Makoto said as she stood up from the couch.  
“Ah Akechi-kun! What brings you here?” Haru said sweetly as she also stood.  
“Oh um I came by to stay the night…”

Futaba then spoke up, “Woah you invited Akechi to our girls night!?”

Makoto sighed and responded, “Akechi often stays overnight after working late with sis, sorry I didn't tell you.”

Akechi started to feel as he would rather deal with his invasive thoughts than slightly judgmental stares from irrelevant teenagers.  
He was about to announce his leave before Ann spoke up.

“I'm surprised you're not at Leblanc with the guys, that's why we're having a girl's night cuz the guys are.”

Akechi froze. How,.,.DARE Akira think he wasn't good enough to go to guy's night. How dare he not even mention it to him. How dare he want RYUJI and YUSUKE’S presence more than his own. Part of Akechi wanted to go in spite and show he can have a good time, and another part wanted to go and murder him earlier than planned. Another part accepted that he still wasn't considered worth while.

Makoto’s voice spoke up, “How dare they not invite Akechi? He's a phantom thief now so what's wrong with them?!”

“That is incredibly rude and unacceptable! I here by grant Akechi-kun permission to join girl's night!”, Haru added in confidently.

“Yeah!”, Ann and Futaba added.

What.

=_=

Akechi likes to think he agreed to stay to spite Akira, a voice in his head thought overwise but that was ignored.

Anyway that's why Akechi was sitting on the floor watching The Princess Bride as Futaba tried to put popcorn into his mouth. Haru then spoke up as she taped Akechi on the shoulder.

“Akechi-kun, your hair looks so long and silky, would you mind if I braid it?”

Akechi thought he had nothing to lose so he agreed. He now sat in between Haru’s legs as he shuddered from his hair being pulled lightly. As he got used to the touch and began to relax, he felt Futaba's eyes on him. He looked at her as she turned around.

“Um, Futaba-chan is there something you wanted to ask me?”  
“...ur...ails.”  
“Don't be nervous, you ask me anything.”  
“Can I paint your nails?”

Akechi would've got up and walked away, but he was held in place by Haru. This was their plan wasn't it? To restrain him as use him as a puppet. How horrific. These women proved themselves cunning.

“I'll take your silence as a yes! They're gonna be neon green!”

Akechi shot back into focus as a dull cold feeling centered on his thumb. He looked down to see Futaba holding his hand while applying the paint down. His head was then pulled back into place by Haru who was still playing with it. What had he got himself into.

As Futaba moved to his other hand, Ann then spoke.

“You know Akechi, you have such a great complexion I'm jealous!”  
“Why thank you, I do have to keep up my appearance for TV.”  
“I think a touch of makeup would really make full use of that perfect skin.”

Oh no. He truly was trapped in the spider’s web. With his head immobilized by Haru's body and both his hands occupied by Futaba, he couldn't run. Yet, he found himself agreeing easily.

Ann then straddled his legs as she pulled out her makeup kit. All he hoped was that she wouldn't get any in his eyes.

=_=

Akechi found himself enjoying the girls company as time passed. He could talk with some hostility toward the guys of the team with no weird looks. Makoto tried to get the girls to loosen up on him a little, that he didn't have to be subjected to the beautification. He politely said he didn't mind which led to Makoto often speaking Akechi’s thoughts.

Haru's constant praise of his hair made him feel extremely happy, the hole his lack of geniune appreciation made in his heart was being filled by her words. Futaba was strange, but when she spoke it was usually some dirt on Akira which Akechi craved. He found himself laughing amongst them as the night dragged on.

When the girls had their fill of Akechi, they all sat around him comfortably watching the movie. Futaba's camera went off during this, capturing all of them sitting around.

“Hey can I send this snap to the guys? I want to show them that our party's better than theirs.”

Akechi I thought for a bit. Did he mind the guys seeing him in makeup? He decided it didn't matter, knowing them they'd probably just focus on the fact he's all alone with the girls.

“Sure I don't mind.”

This choice would turn the night even stranger.

=_=

Ryuji was chilling on Akira's bed with him. They were throwing a ball back and forth as they happily chatted. Yusuke sat on the couch eating chips as he observed his friends. Morgana simply stretched out next to him.

Ryuji put down the ball as his phone buzzed. Thinking maybe it was his mom, he immediately went to check. When he saw it was a snap from Futaba, he was confused.

“Hey Akira, Futaba's never sent me a snap before what should I be expecting.”  
“Something weird or a meme. Let me see.”

Akira scooted next to Ryuji to look at his screen. Yusuke walked over with Morgana to peek as well. When he opened the snap, he was greeted with a group photo of all the girls...and someone else.

“What the? Who the hell is that girl right there?”  
“Hmm it kinda looks like-”  
“She's kinda cute.”

Akira turned to Ryuji as he processed his words. Yusuke also looked at Ryuji after his statement. Ryuji looked back and forth between them with raised eyebrows.

“What? She is cute ain't she?”

=_=

Futaba burst out of her seat when she opened her new notification. She then shoved the phone in Akechi's face.

“LOOK! LOOK! Look what Ryuji sent back!”

Akechi pulled the phone back in order to properly examine the picture. It was a picture of the corner of Ryuji’s head with Morgana in the background. The text on the picture simply said

“Damn who that girl in the middle?”

Akechi felt two emotions. Disgust because how dare Ryuji look at him like that, and Euphoria because what a fucking idiot he actually thought Akechi was a girl. His second emotion came through as he bursted out in an almost manical laughter. Futaba actually joined in with his laughter, almost as manical sounding as his was.

Makoto was concerned about this development and grabbed the phone to see what the big deal was. As she made the connection to the previous picture, she covered her face as her body shook with giggles. Ann and Haru then looked at the picture. Haru covered her mouth as she tried to stay quiet, while Ann simply stared as her brain began to make a plan.

“Guys, I just thought of the greatest idea! Makoto, can we go through your closet?”

=_=

Ryuji subjected himself with explaining his favorite manga to Yusuke as Akira seemed to not want to talk to him. Ryuji didn't get what was up with him, every time they made eye contact Akira started to laugh. Ryuji was a bit upset so he distracted himself with Yusuke, who also gave him a couple of lingering looks. Before Ryuji couldn't handle it anymore, his phone buzzed again.

Akira springed up at the sound and rushed over Ryuji's shoulder to see the phone. Yusuke leaned over to see Ryuji click on the notification.

The picture was of the brunette girl sitting with one leg over the other, talking with Haru. The brunette girl was also wearing a skirt. Showing off perfectly smooth tan legs. The text on the photo said

“Haru's friend Miki from out of town ;P”

Yusuke sat back down with a mindless “my word” while Akira's eyes widened. Morgana made groaning sound while muttering “oh my god” as he walked away. Ryuji was transfixed on the photo.

“Duuuude why didn't Haru bring her around before? Her legs man…”

Akira regained his composure before losing it to a fit of laughter. Yusuke looked at Ryuji, extremely puzzled that he seemed to be falling for Futaba's obvious lie. Morgana didn't seem surprised that Ryuji fell for the prank, he just felt exhausted at the realization that Akechi was cool with keeping up the charade.

Ryuji's phone buzzed a couple more times with more photos of “Miki” and the girls hanging out in Makoto's room.

“Yo guys, this girl is hella cute what the eff are you laughing for?”  
“Ryuji, Akira is laughing because you've been fooled. That's obviously Akechi in makeup. While I can say the angles of the photos heighten his femininity, you can still easily tell.”

“What! That ain't Akechi! Akechi doesn't have girl legs like that!”  
“How would you know?”  
“I mean the guy is suspicious so he's not allowed to have nice things. Plus I'm better sure a guy's legs can't be that great.”  
“Ryuji have you seen Yusuke’s legs?”  
“Thank you Akira but this is about Ryuji's denial right now.”  
“GUYS THAT AINT AKECHI!”

=_=

Akechi was dying of laughter on the floor alongside Ann. Who knew that Ryuji's stupidity would lead to something so satisfying. He had blackmail for the rest of his life. Well, until Akechi got rid of him.

Makoto sighed as she peeked out of her door to make sure Sae wouldn't appear home randomly to question them. Haru continued to laugh in glee as she listened to her friends laughter. Futaba quickly shut them up to update on Ryuji's response.

“You guys he asked for her number! It worked!”

The laughter flooded back in as the information settled in their brains. Makoto was the only silent one as she was in shock of Ryuji's statement.

“You guys! Don't you think it's a bit mean to to to catfish him like this!?”  
“Hey he deserves it for not inviting Akechi to guy's night! We should've done it to Akira since its more his fault, but he'd see right through it. So Ryuji had to be the one.”  
“Well I j-”  
“What is this?”

Makoto turned around to see Sae standing in her doorway. Akechi and Ann sat up on the floor as her voice reached them. Futaba curled into a ball as Haru moved in front of her.

“Um sis we uh we were um.”  
“I don't want to know anymore. You seem to be having fun so I'll get out of your hair.”

Sae turned and closed the door behind her, leaving the room of silent teenagers.

“So do I send Ryuji his phone number?”

=_=

Time had passed as the guys got ready for bed. Yusuke was stretching as he waited for his turn in the bathroom. Ryuji sat on the floor as he waited for everyone to get situated before getting comfortable. Akira brushed his teeth as Morgana tried knocking over the mouthwash.

Ryuji's phone buzzed a final time, causing Akira to choke on his toothbrush as he rushed to rinse so he could make it upstairs. Yusuke sat down next to him to see the new message. Ryuji opened it to be greeted with a phone number.

“Dude Futaba sent her number!”  
“You have to text her right now do it.”

As Ryuji typed in the number to his messages, something unexpected (only to him) happened. The number registered itself as Akechi's as he typed. This made him stall before deleting it and trying again. As he tried over and over with the same result, Akira was crying from laughter as Yusuke covered his face. Morgana joined in with the laughter as he tried to say “told you so!”.

Ryuji finally accepted the truth, got up, rolled himself in Akira's blanket, and planted himself against the wall.

=_=

The final picture Futaba received was of Ryuji's blanket covered back as he cuddled to the wall. The text only said

“Makeup is evil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Akechi in the streets, Miki in the sheets
> 
> Hopefully this won't affect the Palace meeting the next day


End file.
